


Rose At Her Side

by RobinLove



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail is have a victory party and Lucy feels left out!!! Who shows up to comfort her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose At Her Side

Lucy watched as the members of Fairy Tail buzzed around the room. A celebration was taking place and her team mates were dancing on the floor, eating some of the various treats, or sitting at the bar and talking as they drank to victory. It wasn't like the parties her dad had thrown, but it was fun nonetheless. She sat at a table by herself, not really sure what she wanted to do.   
Juvia had taken a seat at the bar beside Gray and was trying to get his attention. Mira-Jane was attending the bar while Laxus and Cana kept her on her feet. Erza and Jellal had snuck off outside for reasons Lucy didn't care to know about. Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were in a corner, whispering and playing some kind of game. As for Levi, Wendy, and Natsu, they'd been persuaded to the dance floor by Gajeel, Lisanna, and Romeo. So she sat there, feeling lonely but happy for the guild nonetheless.  
“Lucy.”  
She looked over her shoulder at the voice that was walking to her side.  
“Loke! I didn't expect to see you.”  
He gave her a smile as he sat across from her.  
“I wasn't going to but I sensed you feeling lonely.”  
She looked at him for a minute.  
“You came for me?”  
She thought she detected a blush on his cheeks as he looked at her.  
“Yeah.”  
Lucy smiled a bit and nodded. It was the best thanks she could give. They talked for a bit, mostly about small things as her eyes would stray first to Natsu, then the dance floor. After a small silence, Loke stood and held his hand out to her.  
“Will you dance with me?”  
She stared at him for a long time. He was a flirt and she trusted him about as far as she could throw him. But she wanted to dance and he was there.... Her eyes flashed back to Natsu, who had a huge smile on his face as he looked at Lisanna. Tentatively, she took Loke's hand. He sent her a warm smile and took her over to the floor. He held her loosely as they danced and Lucy soon relaxed. Loke didn't try to feel her up, flirt with her, or even talk to her. He just held her as they moved to the beat of the music. And when a slow song would come on, Loke led her back to the table. It was several hours later when Lucy stopped him from leaving the floor during a slow song. He looked at her openly, a mix of love and hope....and fear of rejection.  
“Are you sure?”  
His voice was soft, but she knew. Was she sure she wanted to be seen with the biggest flirt the guild knew? Sure she wanted to dance a slow song with him? Sure that if she agreed it would become a big deal later for different reasons? Lucy took a breath and nodded. She felt her heart soar when the smile on Loke's face was reflected in his eyes. He held her gently, closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed and spun around the room in silence, but it came to an end too early, echoing the end of the song. As much as she wanted to dance the night away, Lucy was feeling the effects of both the party and the fight before. Her feet were sore and she wanted nothing more than her bed at that moment. She pulled back and looked at the lion holding her.  
“It's late. I'm going to head home.”  
“Let me walk you.”  
She shook her head slowly.  
“No, it's okay.”  
“It's my job to keep you safe. And you're tired. Let me get you home without problems.”  
She sighed and, too tired to care, agreed.  
“Fine. But only to the door.”  
He smiled again, one of the special smiles he gave her.  
“Deal.”  
They said goodbye to a few friends and left. It was a quiet walk as Loke kept an eye out for trouble. Lucy was suddenly glad she had agreed, seeing as how she could barely keep her eyes open. She tripped several times, but each time Loke was there to catch her. When they reached her building, she opened the door. She looked at him and smiled.  
“Thank you. For taking care of me.”  
“Anything for you, Lucy.”  
The words touched her and she had to remind herself that he was a flirt; he knew the right words to say. He helped her up the stairs to her flat and then stood back. He cupped his hands together and she saw the familiar glow of lion magic. He opened it and handed her a small rose with petals like velvet. She took it and opened her mouth.  
“Loke-”  
“Don't worry. I know; you see me as a playboy, a flirt. I don't blame you for it. But I do love you, Lucy. More than anyone else. And I'll be here for you whenever you need me. Just say my name or think of me. I'll come. I swear it to you on the stars I live by.”  
He took her hand and kissed it gently before disappearing. And when she lay in bed that night, the Leo shined brightly in the night. Rose by her side, Lucy fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I know many are against this ship, but please respect my ship as I respect yours. Thank you! :)


End file.
